


Cosmic Love

by madamebomb



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya is now human and a Green Lantern, while Razer is a Blue Lantern. Can they ever make it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

“What is the current distance to Odym?” Aya asked her ring as she navigated a field of asteroids. She left a streak of green in her wake as she traversed the star-strewn galaxy. It still felt odd to be asking calculations from her ring and not doing them herself, despite the year she’d had to adjust to her new, living body, and her position as a Green Lantern in full.

The ring answered and she sighed with impatience. She was still several hours away. The distance seemed torturous. It had been a full week since she’d seen her husband. They usually worked as a team, but Razer had agreed to train the newest Blue Lantern recruits and they had separated for the first time since the wedding.

She didn’t like being away from him. As difficult as she still found sleeping through the night, Razer’s comforting arms made it easier to bear. Razer just made everything easier.

She lost herself in thought, in the sweat-soaked memories of their parting, and of the way he’d held her until she’d fallen asleep draped across his chest, her fingers tracing his markings as if she might engrave her fingerprints in his skin if she just touched him enough. She burst from the asteroid field and passed the glistening, icy tail of a comet as it slingshotted into the orbit of a barren red world off in the distance. Ice crystals shimmered in the air around her and she dipped her finger in them as she sped past.

As she rounded the comet’s tail, she felt the first stirring of power as it slammed into her. She gasped and pulled up short as her shield became a blazing emerald halo, surrounding her, pouring into her through the ring. Her heartbeat quickened and she could taste the power on her tongue. Electric tingles scattered across her skin, raising goosebumps.

“Razer…” she breathed, her all-too-mortal eyes piercing the black abyss, waiting, watching with clenched fists and a leaping heart. Then she saw him, coming toward her like a brilliant blue comet. A smile hit her lips and then she was off, streaking toward him.

“Aya!”

They practically slammed into one another. Her arms caught him around the shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They spun in an endless spiral with their shared momentum, tumbling end over end as they gripped one another tightly.

The surge of power being so close to his Blue Lantern ring hit her like a drug and she gasped, laughing, basking in the glow of his power.

“What are you doing here?” she asked as she cupped his face. He couldn’t seem to look away; his gaze darted all over her face, as if she might have changed in the week since they’d parted. She found herself doing the same, clocking the way the light danced in his blue eyes, the way his black markings stood out starkly against his pale skin, the way his white hair fell across his forehead beneath his blue hood.

“I couldn’t wait any longer,” he said and then he kissed her. There was a tingle as their shields met, connected, bounced and yielded against one another. Blue to green, each mingling into a turquoise haze wherever they touched. Her knees drew up as she pulled herself against his long, muscular frame. 

Bliss. She was lost in a sea of bliss. Kissing him was like coming home. He was warm, despite the coldness of space around them. She felt his hands tremble as he angled his head, his lips against hers. Claiming. Soft. Questing. Yearning.

Impulse filled her. Lust coursed beneath her skin. Every nerve ending pulsed with the need to feel his hands upon her bare flesh. She still wasn’t used to her new body. The needs of flesh and blood and bone were hard to ignore. Giving in to them was too tempting.

She liked how tempting he was. She loved the way he breathed her name against her neck as he took her. The way his hands sculpted her body with patience, reverence and awe. The way she could make him lose control with just the touch of her hands, a whispered word, the slide of her tongue, the nip of her teeth.

The longer she was away from him, the more she wanted him. She couldn’t get enough. Her hand smoothed down the front of his blue uniform and slipped into the front of his skin-tight pants.

“Aya, what are you doing?” Razer said, abruptly breaking the kiss and grabbing at her hand. He was breathing hard, wet lips open, eyes glazed with desire in the starlight.

“I have missed you, Razer…” she said, nuzzling his nose with hers. Her breath drew across his lips as he shuddered. Her other arm hooked around his neck and she dragged her bottom lip against his with a tingle of shield upon shield. “Make love to me.”

“Here?” he said as his eyes closed and his grip on her slender waist tightened. “We’re in space. It’s… _we’re in space!_  Odym is only a few hours from here. If we go back—”

“I do not want to wait,” she said and darted her tongue along his bottom lip with the barest of brushes. “I want you now. I have been waiting all week. Though I have gladly done my duty to the Green Lanterns, you have never been far from my mind and the memory of our farewell has only served to strengthen my lust.”

“Lust?” he said, a bit dazed as she pushed his hood down and threaded her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, one leg sliding up along the outside of his thigh and hooking around him.

“Mmmm…” she mumbled and kissed him a little harder, lingering with an insistent pressure. He yielded with a rumbling sigh, his arm tightening around her waist, and his other hand sliding into her hair.

Together they floated in the darkness, tumbling backward, freewheeling across the cosmos as they wrapped around one another tightly. His tongue met hers with a slick, darting tease. Static electricity chased itself down her skin, raising goosebumps as she chased his tongue with her own.

Razer’s hands spread down to her ass, gripping, pulling her against his crotch with a rough bump. He groaned as she rolled her hips backward and forward, her thighs tightening on his hips. His head turned to the side and she felt his mouth along her neck. His teeth scored the bit of flesh showing above the collar of her green uniform.

He marked her in the way that he always did, as if to tell the world whom he belonged to. Aya’s pulse quickened as her eyes closed and a sigh breached her swollen lips. More electric tingles crackled across her skin as Razer dragged the line of his bottom teeth up her neck and nibbled her jaw.

“Aya…” he breathed in her ear and she knew from the caged ferocity in his voice that he was hers. Body and soul. A smile took hold of her mouth and she pushed away from him, floating a few feet backward.

Razer reached for her, his eyes shining, a little smirk on his lips. She moved away from his hand, laughing, her blonde hair floating around her face like a cloud. With a wave of her hand, her Green Lantern uniform dissolved into green vapor, leaving her in nothing but a white dress that seemed indecently thin. Especially when one considered that she was floating in deep space, with nothing between her vulnerable flesh and the cold void but the thin protective layer of her ring’s shield.

Razer took in the sight of her eagerly, watching the hem of the dress floating around her bare, green thighs with an awed expression on his face. It was a thin thing, a gossamer cloud of silk that kissed her skin and molded her curves in all of the most sinful ways. Carol had picked it out for her on her last visit to Earth.

“You weren’t wearing that when you left.”

She merely smiled and slowly propelled herself toward him. She floated a few inches from him, waiting, needing, aching, for him to touch her again, to feel the tingle of his shield against hers, to bathe in the blaze of his power. Razer reached out a hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. Then he slid his hand down her neck, his fingertips just barely brushing her.

“Do you like it?”

“You look beautiful,” he said as she reached forward and caught the front of his hooded uniform, pulling herself toward him. She kissed him with the slightest caress of her lips against his, teasing as his hands slid down her arms and then back to frame her face. His thumbs caressed her cheeks as he deepened the kiss. A rough growl tore out of him as he pulled her against him.

That was all she needed. She pushed at his uniform, trying to get her hands inside, to touch his skin the way he was touching hers. Razer huffed out a little laugh against her blistering lips and she felt his uniform slide into oblivion between her fingers. Instead of feeling cloth beneath her hands, she felt his warm skin instead.

She broke away from his mouth, startled, and saw a blush rising in his cheeks. He was completely, beautifully, enticingly naked as he floated before her. Her gaze flicked over the muscular expanse of chest, down his stomach and lingering at the apex of his thighs. He was at half-mast and as eager as she was.

Aya lifted one eyebrow questioningly and Razer’s gaze flicked away. She knew when he was embarrassed. “Clothing seemed detrimental to my plans for your return to Odym. I had not thought that we would do this  _here_ …”

She grinned and tipped his face back toward her, floating up to kiss the tip of his nose. “You had plans for my return?”

“I still do. This changes nothing,” he said roughly and kissed her again, pulling her flush against him. His kiss was hard, needful. His hand slid down her back and pushed beneath the hem of her dress, finger sliding down the valley between her buttocks and then higher. He groaned when he found her, wet and soft to the touch. His fingers slid along her core as she held tightly to him, mumbling his name between kisses.

His fingers breached her, teasing more as their bodies tried to find purchase against one another. She tugged on his lower lip, nibbling with her teeth. She let him go with a rough tug and he immediately captured her mouth again. They moaned together as she writhed against him, his fingers inside of her.

She could feel his cock pressing into her stomach and her pulse raced accordingly. She wanted to touch him, to spend hours chasing her tongue along the contours of his body. But there was no time now. She needed him, had to have his skin against hers.

Razer groaned in protest when she pushed away from him and spun in place. He followed her, reaching down to grasp the hem of her dress. Her legs curled as she lifted her arms, slipping out of the dress with a sigh of silk on soft skin. She sank down and looked up at Razer, watching as he let go of her dress. It floated in the darkness like a ghost.

She flew back to him and he eagerly pulled her into his arms. Her legs went around his waist and she reached between them, her hand wrapping around his cock. Razer gasped at the sudden surge of static electricity from their shields. His eyes flashed as she positioned herself over him.

His hips twitched forward; he slid inside of her with a hot, wet thrust. Both of them gasped and the blazing green halo of her shield flared like a supernova. The intensity of his power augmenting hers was like a flame licking along her skin. It tingled in her hands and feet, her nipples, the tip of her tongue, and inside of her. She felt could feel her heartbeat in every inch of her skin. The strange electric current pulsed between their bodies, licking up the wet slit of her sex and throbbing in the little bundle of her clitoris.

“ _Aya_ ,” Razer groaned, obviously feeling what she was feeling. The intensity was too much at once. His hand clamped onto the back of her neck as they shifted against one another, seeking purchase, gravity, something to hold on to.

Her hips twitched forward and back, taking him in shallow thrusts that nevertheless sent pleasure swirling through her. Her head tipped back and Razer’s teeth nipped at her pulse point. His hand on her hip brought their bodies together again and again.

His mouth trailed down her neck and chest and she felt his mouth close around her nipple. He tugged on it, his teeth sinking in. She shuddered around him, her fingernails digging into his scalp and shoulder. They floated together, connected, objects in space. The universe spread out before them, vast, silent for all its teeming life. It was just the two of them, their bodies sliding together amongst the stars.

She grasped his chin and kissed him again, wildly, his taste on her tongue. Razer’s hands found hers and he laced their fingers together, and then wrapped his arms around her back. Her arms trapped behind her, she found herself rolling her hips against his as he plunged inside of her in little grinding thrusts.

Pleasure roared through her, all consuming, devouring her like a black hole. She was lost in him, in the feel of his body against hers, inside of her. Her body gripped his, slick with desire, with the greedy need for completion. The electricity of their joining was unbearable. She could feel him shaking against her, could feel the strain of his muscles as they moved together.

She could feel her skin unzipping, could feel the silver kiss of the starlight caressing along her spine. A supernova was growing between them, stoked by the blaze of their conjoined power. Orgasm built in her with a keen knife-edge of pleasure. She gasped against Razer’s mouth, throwing her head back again.

Razer groaned against her neck, his hips jerking against hers. She knew he was as lost as she was, out of control with need, and driven past the brink by pleasure. She followed him down, losing herself in the supernova as it expanded and then exploded.

She heard him gasp, felt the pulse of his power and then…

It was like nothing and everything at once. The stars slammed into her skin, filled her and then chased themselves out through her fingers and toes. Her thighs tightened on his hips as she came, riding through pleasure too intense to fight. She endured it, little jolts of electricity dancing between their bodies where they met, where their shields melded into one.

Razer breathed out and pulled her against him, his mouth on her forehead. He was panting, lost in the blaze of orgasm as they floated through space together. He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her mouth. She drifted on the current of his power, so lost she had no idea how to find her way back.

Eventually, he shifted, pulling out of her with a gasp they both shared. She opened her eyes as she felt his hand scoop up beneath her legs. He pulled her against his chest and she rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers tickling the back of his neck, playing with his hair.

“Our shields…did you feel…?” he said after a few minutes. She nodded and he let out a little sigh. “We should do that again.”

She smiled and tilted her head back. Their gazes connected and he seemed to study her face again. He liked to do that, as if he might forget what she looked like.

_Then again, I suppose I am different from the woman he fell in love with. So much has changed. But not this. Not the way we feel._

“I love you,” he said simply.

“I love you too.” She kissed him, slowly, lingering, letting the darkness press in on them, cradling them in forgiving shadow. She was content to drift here, with him, hidden amongst the stars, far from duty and gravity.

She smiled against his lips.  _I’m home._

_(end)_


End file.
